1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for monitoring the temperature of an element. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device and a method enabling to check that the temperature of the element has not exceeded a threshold.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various techniques for monitoring the temperature of a product are known. A first technique comprises placing, on a product, an electronic circuit which periodically stores the product temperature in a memory. An appropriate reading device then enables extraction of the stored values. It can thus be checked that the product has not been overheated. Such a technique requires that the circuit is powered.
A second technique comprises placing, on a product that should remain chilled, a color chip which irreversibly changes color when the product temperature has exceeded a threshold. Such chip are generally formed of temperature-sensitive microorganisms. Thus, consumers are informed of the freshness of the product. This solution is not reversible and only works for temperatures below 10° C.
It would be desirable to have a reusable device and a method for monitoring the temperature of an element, with a design adaptable according to the temperature threshold which is desired to be detected and requiring no permanent powering.